Progress as a Master (Epilogue)
Back at the hotel, Terra placed the unconscious Reia in a bed and Angela checked on Reia's injured shoulder. Kiva: Is her shoulder okay? Angela: Let's see.. Oh! The bones has snapped back together, but she's losing some blood. Kiva: Don't worry, I'll use Cura. - Suddenly, Katrina and Brom showed up and sees the overall damage. Katrina: Hello, everyone. Brom: Whoa... What happened to her? Kiva: Well, we were attacked by the Shadow Man last night. Katrina: Oh dear... Is she okay? Kiva: She is, but she's fainted from her injuries. Angela: Okay, I managed to stop the bleeding. This is a good time to use your new spell. Kiva: Okay, Angela. Here goes... - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and cast her new upgraded healing spell. A whole minute later, Reia opened her eyes again. Angela: Whoa.. The spell worked! Reia: K-- Kiva? Is that..you? Kiva: Yes, it's me. Reia: How..did you find me? Kiva: You screamed in pain. Reia: Oh, that's right.. Terra: How are you feeling? Reia: A little better, thanks. But, where's Ichabod? Raine: I'm afraid Ichabod is no longer with us. Reia: I see.. Yet, why did you came back to the forest, even if you know that the Headless Horseman is still running through the place? Kiva: Well, I can't just leave you in the hands of the Headless Horseman or Shadow Man. Who else is going to teach me to become a Keyblade Master? Reia: You have..made a good point. Ratchet: With the season over, I think we should head over to our next stop. Katrina: Do you have to go? Reia: Sadly, yes. Our journey has continued onwards. Brom: I'm..sorry for causing you all trouble. Ratchet: Don't worry about it. - A few hours later, the starship disembarks to a new location. During the trip, Reia began her training once again and complete it in a new record pace. Reia is about to enter the bridge, but Kiva stopped by to see her if she wants to continue her training. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Reia: Hello. Kiva: I was wondering if we can continue our training. Reia: We will, but first things first. Laura has been interrogating Ratigan for a long while. I wish to know if she has the information we need. - Suddenly, Laura showed up and confront the two. X-23: Reia, are you alright? Reia: Yeah, I'm okay. You have the information? X-23: Yes, finally. Kiva: That's great. X-23: We also cracked the code matrix and have useful information as well. Reia: Let's hear it, Laura. X-23: Apparently, Zemo plans to control an army for his grant scheme. That purpose is still unknown to most, but we do have a lead on one of his clients. Kiva: Alright, that would be-- Reia: Amora. X-23: How did you know it was her? Reia: The Shadow Man told us the truth. X-23: Wait a second... It all makes sense! Reia/Kiva: It does??? X-23: Yeah. All of these connections are scattered ever since we decided to help Gru. The tablet fragments, complete control and a bounty. One of those connections are somehow linked to Amora and directed to Zemo himself. Reia: Hold on.. What you're saying is if we find Amora... Kiva: Then we are one step closer to Zemo! X-23: And thanks to the code matrix, we have pinned down all locations where Zemo has been connected to. Reia: Have a list of the people who Zemo informed to? X-23: No. One piece of the code matrix is missing and its pointing near Costa Rica. Reia: Jurassic Park... (The same place where the link to Sonja is located..) Kiva: Well, that's where we are going. Reia: Agreed. (So many events, all in the same place..) X-23: The captain should have the information regarding about the tasks ahead. He's joining with Terra now. Reia: Thanks, Laura. So far, only two tasks are clear as day... Kiva: Yep, connect the link to Sonja and find the missing piece of Ratigan's device. Reia: You really had a rough night after what just happened, so get yourself a chance to rest. - Kiva nodded and is about to enter the guest room, but she asked one last question before bedtime. Kiva: Reia? Reia: Yeah? Kiva: Do you think that since Halloween is over and I didn't get any candy? Reia: *giggles* You might be surprised about trick or treating. - Kiva gets confused about Reia's comment and enter the guest room, only to find a paper bag with a note and Halloween candy inside. Kiva opens the notes and it reads- "Happy Halloween, sweet pea. -Terra". Kiva is laughing at the excitement of the reward she is rewarded for. Reia smiled and looked backwards. Reia: Happy Halloween, Kiva. - Reia enters the transport vessel as the episode ends. Category:Scenes